Contes de fées potteriens
by Neteria
Summary: Comme pour Furuba, je m'amuse à détourner quelques contes de fées. Attention, je suis une pro Severus
1. Cendrillon

Fées en folies

**Cendrillon (Charles Perrault)**

Il était une fois un gentilhomme, Lord Voldemort dont la première épouse, Lily, était morte dans la quinzième année de leur enfant. Lorsque vint l'hiver, la neige recouvrit sa tombe d'un blanc manteau que le soleil fit fondre au printemps.

Alors, Voldemort (dit Voldy pour les intimes) épousa en secondes noces Dumbledore, le plus hautain et le plus fier des hommes qu'on eût jamais vu. Il avait deux fils, Sirius et Gilderoy, de son humeur, et qui lui ressemblaient en toutes choses. Le mari avait de son côté un jeune fils, Severus, d'une douceur et d'une bonté sans exemple Neith : Severus, reste, pitié, l'histoire ne se fera pas sans toi, attends la suite ! ; il tenait cela de sa mère, qui était la meilleure femme du monde. Les noces ne furent pas plus tôt faites, que Dumbledore fit éclater sa mauvaise humeur ; il ne put souffrir les bonnes qualités de ce jeune enfant, qui rendaient ses fils encore plus haïssables.

Il le chargea des plus viles occupations de la maison : c'était lui qui nettoyait la vaisselle et les montées, qui frottait la chambre de madame et celles de ces Sirius et Gilderoy. Il couchait tout en haut de la maison, dans une tour sombre (qui lui permettait de faire des expériences, mais cela n'est pas le sujet de l'histoire), sur une méchante paillasse, pendant que ses frères étaient dans des chambres parquetées, où ils avaient des lits des plus à la mode, et des miroirs où ils se voyaient depuis les pieds jusqu'à la tête.

Autant Sirius s'en moquait un petit peu, il était certain d'être superbe, autant Gild passait des heures devant ces miroirs, à parler tout seul, rêvant de belles femmes en train de le masser (si elles sont sourdes ! ).

Le pauvre Severus souffrait tout avec patience, et n'osait s'en plaindre à son Voldy qui l'aurait grondé, parce que Dumbledore le gouvernait entièrement. Lorsqu'il avait fait son ouvrage, il s'en allait au coin de la cheminée, s'asseoir dans les cendres, ce qui faisait qu'on l'appelait communément dans le logis Cucendron. Sirius, qui n'était pas si malhonnête que son aîné, l'appelait Cendrillon ; cependant Cendrillon, avec ses méchants habits, ne laissait pas d'être cent fois plus beaux que ses frères, quoique vêtus très magnifiquement. Et, le sachant, il en profitait pour les narguer, parce que, même dans les pires tenues, c'est lui qui retenait l'attention de nombreuses femmes (et hommes, c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire).

Il arriva que la fille du roi, Narcissa donna un bal, et qu'elle y invita toutes les personnes de qualité : nos deux damoiseaux furent aussi invités, car ils faisaient grande figure dans le pays. Les voilà bien aises et bien occupés à choisir les habits et les coiffures qui leur siéraient le mieux ; nouvelle peine pour Cendrillon, car c'était lui qui repassait le linge de ses frères et qui godronnait leurs manchettes : on ne parlait que de la manière dont on s'habillerait. En réalité, Sévérus les ne les repassait pas marre des frou-frou et était parti se balader en ville, parce qu'après tout, payé comme il était, rien ne le forçait à rester. En prime, il s'était fait un ami en ville et tous deux connaissaient bien les lieux de débauche !

Moi, dit Gilderoy, je mettrai mon habit de velours rouge et ma garniture d'Angleterre.

Moi, dit Sirius, je n'aurai que ma jupe ordinaire ; mais par contre, je mettrai mon manteau à fleurs d'or, et ma barrette de diamants, qui n'est pas des plus indifférentes.

On envoya chercher la bonne coiffeuse, pour dresser les cornettes à deux rangs, et on fit acheter des mouches de la bonne faiseuse : ils appelèrent Severus pour lui demander son avis, il venait de rentrer, car il avait bon goût. Cendrillon les conseilla le mieux du monde, et s'offrit même à les coiffer ; ce qu'ils voulurent bien. En les coiffant, ils lui disaient :

Cendrillon, serais-tu bien aise d'aller au bal ?

Hélas, messieurs, vous vous moquez de moi, ce n'est pas là ce qu'il me faut. Il pensait : Et puis quoi encore, aller m'embêter à un bal alors que je peux sortir avec mes amis ! Et puis, la princesse, franchement, elle est pas si jolie que ça , mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Tu as raison, on rirait bien si on voyait un cucendron aller au bal.

Un autre que Cendrillon les aurait coiffés de travers ; mais il était bon, et il les coiffa parfaitement bien. Ils furent près de deux jours sans manger, tant ils étaient emplies de joie. On rompit plus de douze lacets à force de les serrer pour leur rendre la taille plus menue, et ils étaient toujours devant leur miroir. Enfin l'heureux jour arriva, on partit, et Cendrillon les suivit des yeux le plus longtemps qu'il put ; lorsqu'il ne les vit plus, il se mit à chantonner. Son parrain, un grand géant costaud prénommé Hagrid, qui le vit toute en pleurs (où il a vu ça ? ), lui demanda ce qu'il avait :

Je voudrais bien... je voudrais bien...

Mais, il continuait de chanter, n'achevant pas sa phrase (l'avait-il remarquée ? ). Hagrid, qui était fée, lui dit :

Tu voudrais bien aller au bal, n'est-ce pas ?

Hein ? dit Cendrillon, se retournant subitement et semblant prendre conscience de sa présence Severus, comment t'as pu manquer un type de cette taille ? .

Hé bien, c'est injuste ? dit son parrain, je t'y ferai aller.

Il le mena dans sa chambre, et lui dit :

Va dans le jardin et apporte-moi une citrouille.

Cendrillon alla aussitôt cueillir la plus belle qu'elle put trouver, en pensant, _génial, il veut de la soupe, je vais bientôt pouvoir aller en boîte_, et la porta à son parrain. Son parrain la creusa, et n'ayant laissé que l'écorce, la frappa de sa baguette, et la citrouille fut aussitôt changée en un beau carrosse tout doré. Ensuite il alla regarder dans sa souricière, où il trouva six souris toutes en vie ; il dit à Cendrillon de lever un peu la trappe de la souricière, et à chaque souris qui sortait, il lui donnait un coup de sa baguette, et la souris était aussitôt changée en un beau cheval ; ce qui fit un bel attelage de six chevaux, d'un beau gris de souris pommelé.

Comme il était en peine de quoi il ferait un cocher :

Je vais voir, dit Cendrillon, s'il n'y a point quelque rat dans la ratière, nous en ferons un cocher _c'est classe, ça m'évitera d'y aller à pieds_

Tu as raison, dit son parrain, va voir.

Cendrillon lui apporta la ratière, où il y avait trois gros rats. Hagrid en prit un d'entre les trois, à cause de sa maîtresse barbe, et l'ayant touché, il fut changé en un gros cocher, qui avait une des plus belles moustaches qu'on ait jamais vues. Ensuite il lui dit :

Va dans le jardin, tu y trouveras six lézards derrière l'arrosoir, apporte-les-moi.

Il ne les eut pas plus tôt apportés, qu'Hagrid les changea en six laquais, qui montèrent aussitôt derrière le carrosse avec leurs habits chamarrés, et qui s'y tenaient accrochés, comme s'ils n'eussent fait autre chose toute leur vie. La fée dit alors à Cendrillon :

Hé bien, voilà de quoi sortir, n'es-tu pas bien aise ?

Oui, mais est-ce que j'irai comme ça avec mes vilains habits ? _autant en profiter pour refaire ma garde-robe_

Hagrid ne fit que le toucher avec sa baguette, et en même temps ses habits furent changés en des habits de drap d'or et d'argent tout chamarrés de pierreries ; il lui donna ensuite une paire de pantoufles de vair, les plus jolies du monde. Quand il fut ainsi paré, il monta en carrosse ; mais Hagrid lui recommanda instamment de ne pas dépasser minuit, l'avertissant que s'il demeurait au bal un moment de plus, son carrosse redeviendrait citrouille, ses chevaux des souris, ses laquais des lézards, et que ses vieux habits reprendraient leur première forme.

Quoi, le bal ? Mais je… ho, et puis zut, j'y connais quelqu'un, je pourrais toujours m'y amuser et puis, comme ça, les deux crétins piqueront une crise.

Il part, ne se sentant pas de joie. Narcissa, la fille du roi, qu'on alla avertir qu'il venait d'arriver un grand prince qu'on ne connaissait point, courut le recevoir ; elle donna la main à la descente du carrosse, et le mena dans la salle où était la compagnie, faut dire qu'elle s'emmerdait et qu'il n'y avait que son vieux copain Lucius (pour qui elle en pinçait) qui réussissait à la dérider un peu. Il se fit alors un grand silence ; on cessa de danser, et les violons ne jouèrent plus, tant on était attentif à contempler les grandes beautés de cet inconnu. On n'entendait qu'un bruit confus : Ha, qu'il est beau La reine Minerva elle-même (j'ai eu du mal à la caser), toute vieille qu'elle était, ne lassait pas de le regarder, et de dire tout bas au roi Flitwick qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait vu un si beau et si aimable garçon.

Tous les homme étaient attentifs à considérer sa coiffure et ses habits, pour en avoir dès le lendemain de semblables, pourvu qu'il se trouvât des étoffes assez belles, et des ouvriers assez habiles. Narcissa le mit à la place d'honneur, entre Lucius et elle, et ensuite le prit pour le mener danser, il refusa net, et ils discutèrent beaucoup tous les trois, ignorant les regards éperdus que lançaient Sirius et Gilderoy. On apporta une fort belle collation, dont Narcissa ne mangea point, tant elle était occupé à le contempler. Il alla s'asseoir auprès de ses frères, et leur fit mille honnêtetés : il leur fit part des oranges et des citrons que la Princesse lui avait donnés, ce qui les étonna fort, car ils ne le connaissaient point.

Lorsqu'ils causaient ainsi, Cendrillon entendit sonner onze heures trois quarts : il fit aussitôt une grande révérence à la compagnie, et s'en alla le plus vite qu'il put, il venait de se rappeler, non les conseils d'Hagrid mais que son père, Voldy, rentrait vers minuit et qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne rencontre pas un géant à la maison (il supportait pas ce parrain qui était un ami de sa défunte épouse).

Dès qu'il fut arrivé, il alla trouver son parrain, et après l'avoir remercié, il lui dit qu'il souhaiterait bien aller encore le lendemain au bal, parce que Lucius et Narcissa l'en avait prié. Comme il était occupé à raconter à Hagrid tout ce qui s'était passé au bal, les deux frères frappèrent à la porte ; Cendrillon alla leur ouvrir :

Que vous avez mis longtemps à revenir ! ' leur dit-il en bâillant, en se frottant les yeux, et en s'étendant comme s'il n'eût fait que de se réveiller ; il avait eu une super idée pour se venger des corvées qu'il faisait tout le temps, et comptait bien en profiter.

Si tu étais venue au bal, lui dit Gilderoy, tu ne t'y serais pas ennuyée : il y est venu le plus beaux prince, le plus beaux qu'on puisse jamais voir ; il nous a fait mille civilités, il nous a donné des oranges et des citrons.''

Cendrillon ne se sentait pas de joie : il leur demanda le nom de ce prince ; mais ils lui répondirent qu'on ne le connaissait pas, que Narcissa en était fort en peine, et qu'elle donnerait toutes choses au monde pour savoir qui il était. Cendrillon sourit et leur dit :

Il était donc bien beau ? Mon Dieu, que vous êtes heureux, ne pourrais-je point le voir ? Hélas ! Gilderoy, prêtez-moi votre habit jaune que vous mettez tous les jours.

Vraiment, dit Gilderoy, je suis de cet avis ! Prêtez votre habit à un vilain cucendron comme cela, il faudrait que je fusse bien fou.

Severus s'attendait bien à ce refus, et il en fut bien aise, car il aurait été grandement embarrassé si son frère avait bien voulu lui prêter son habit. Le lendemain les deux frères furent au bal, et Cendrillon aussi, mais encore plus paré que la première fois.

Narcissa, fut toujours auprès de lui, et ne cessa de lui conter des douceurs ; le jeune homme ne s'ennuyait point, et oublia ce que sa bonne fée lui avait recommandé ; de sorte qu'il entendit sonner le premier coup de minuit, lorsqu'il ne croyait pas qu'il fût encore onze heures : il se leva et s'enfuit aussi légèrement qu'aurait fait une biche (hum, hum, la biche, c'est pas vraiment ça, mais passons). La princesse le suivit, mais elle ne put l'attraper ; il laissa tomber une de ses pantoufles de vair, que Lucius ramassa bien soigneusement (il avait suivit aussi, mais surtout, lui, avait reconnu roguinou -pas pu résister- parce qu'ils faisaient la tournée des boîtes ensembles ! )

Cendrillon arriva chez lui bien essoufflé, sans carrosse, sans laquais, et avec ses méchants habits, rien ne lui étant resté de toute sa magnificence qu'une de ses petites pantoufles, la pareille de celle qu'il avait laissé tomber. On demanda aux gardes de la porte du palais s'ils n'avaient point vu sortir une princesse ; ils dirent qu'ils n'avaient vu sortir personne, qu'un jeune homme fort mal vêtue, aux cheveux gras, et qui avait plus l'air d'un paysan que d'une damoiseaux. Quand ses deux frères revinrent du bal, Cendrillon leur demanda s'ils s'étaient encore bien divertis, et si beau garçon y avait été.

Ils lui dirent que oui, mais qu'il s'était enfui lorsque minuit avait sonné, et si promptement qu'il avait laissé tomber une de ses petites pantoufles de vair, la plus jolie du monde ; que Narcissa l'avait ramassée, et qu'elle n'avait fait que la regarder pendant tout le reste du bal, et qu'assurément elle était fort amoureuse du beau garçon à qui appartenait la petite pantoufle. Ils dirent vrai, car peu de jours après, Minerva fit publier à son de trompe que sa fille épouserait celui dont le pied serait bien juste à la pantoufle.

_Non mais, vous rêvez, elle est sympa, mais j'essaie juste de la caser ! Je l'ai pas draguée pour moi ! _

On commença à l'essayer aux princes, ensuite aux ducs, et à toute la cour, mais inutilement. On la porta chez les deux frères, qui firent tout leur possible pour faire entrer leur pied dans la pantoufle, mais ils ne purent en venir à bout. Cendrillon qui les regardait, et qui reconnut sa pantoufle, dit en riant :

Que je voie si elle ne me serait pas bonne !

Ses frères se mirent à rire et à se moquer de lui. Remus, qui faisait l'essai de la pantoufle, ayant regardé attentivement Cendrillon, et le trouvant fort beau, dit que cela était juste, et qu'il avait ordre de l'essayer à tous les garçons. Il fit asseoir Cendrillon, et approchant la pantoufle de son pied, il vit qu'il y entrait sans peine, et qu'il y était juste comme de cire. L'étonnement des deux frères fut grand, mais plus grand encore quand Cendrillon tira de sa poche l'autre petite pantoufle qu'il mit à son pied.

Là-dessus arriva la fée Hagrid qui, ayant donné un coup de sa baguette sur les habits de Cendrillon, les fit devenir encore plus magnifiques que tous les autres. Alors ses deux frères le reconnurent pour le beau jeune homme qu'ils avaient vu au bal. Ils se jetèrent à ses pieds pour lui demander pardon de tous les mauvais traitements qu'ils lui avaient fait souffrir. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment !

OK, je vous pardonne mais pas gratuitement. D'abord, vous devenez mes hommes de ménage pour les 20 années à venir, ensuite, vous me faites un acte de vente pour la maison et tous ses biens, enfin, Gild, tu dragues la princesse, j'ai aucune envie de l'épouser. Et, j'allais oublié, les deux travelos, vous quittez la baraque ! (quoi, vous aviez oublié Dumby et Voldy ? )

Un mois plus tard, Gilderoy épousait Narcissa et partait en voyage de noce. Severus avait organisé une super fête chez lui, dont l'invité d'honneur était son Lucius adoré, et Sirius nettoyait tout dans la maison, son frère l'ayant convaincu qu'une personne suffirait ! Pour l'aider, il bénéficia tout de même de l'aide de Remus et d'un certain James, et tous trois devinrent inséparables.

Voilà, je sais pas ce qui va suivre, mais j'ai encore plein d'idées !

3


	2. Peau d'hippogriffe

**Peau d'hippogriffe (Perrault)**

suite des _habits neufs de l'empereur_ Histoire garantie sans spoilers ni pour Harry Potter ni pour Fruits Basket.

* * *

Il y avait une fois un très grand roi, Lucius, qui avait une femme charmante, Narcissa, et un fils aussi bon et aussi beau que son père. La richesse régnait dans son palais car il possédait, entre autres artefacts de magie noire, un hippogriffe (c'est pas Buck) doué d'une qualité extraordinaire. La nature l'avait si étrangement formé qu'il ne faisait jamais d'ordures mais des galions d'or que chaque matin on recueillait avec soin sur sa litière. 

Or, Narcissa tomba gravement malade, mais, avant de mourir, elle fit jurer à Lucius de ne se remarier qu'avec une personne plus belle et plus sage qu'elle même. Narcissa morte, le roi montra le plus grand désespoir ; mais, au bout de quelques mois, il annonça sa volonté de choisir une nouvelle épouse. Ce n'était pas une chose facile, car la personne qu'il allait choisir devait avoir plus d'attrais que sa première femme qui pourrait avoir plus d'attrait que Narcissa Malefoy ?

Or, ni à la cour, ni à la campagne on ne trouva plus belle personne. Une seule, pourtant, répondait aux désirs du roi : son fils Drago et, là, les choses se gâtent ! . Il était si beau que Lucius cru que pour obéir à son serment, il lui fallait épouser son fils il a pêté un câble à Azkaban ou quoi ? . Il lui fit part de son projet. Le prince ne voulut pas d'abord en croire ses oreilles, on se demande pourquoi , mais, devant l'insistance de Lucius, il se précipita dans le donjon de son parrain vous l'attendiez , ce très cher Severus. Il lui dit aussitôt :

- Drago, je sais ce qui vous amène, mais suivez mes conseils, et vous serez sauvé. Il faut que Lucius renonce de lui-même à son désir insensé. Feignez de consentir, mais exigez qu'il vous donne d'abord un habit de cérémonie couleur du temps. Je suis sûr qu'il lui sera impossible de la faire fabriquer et, comme il ne pourra pas vous le donner, il devra renoncer à son déplorable projet.

En rentrant au palais, Drago fit part de son désir à Lucius qui manda en toute hâte les plus grands tailleurs du royaume. Or, Shigure et Akito, qui avaient provisoirement quitté le palais d'Ayame après que celui-ci leur ait appris à coudre de VRAIS habits, venaient d'arriver dans le royaume. Ils s'attelèrent donc à la tâche. Le lendemain, ils apportèrent la robe qui était du plus beau bleu de ciel avec une ceinture de nuages. Severus dit alors à Drago :

- Demandez donc à Lucius un habit couleur de la lune. Il sera bien incapable de vous la donner !

Lucius fit revenir Kikito et Shi-chan et leur demanda un habit dont la splendeur serait égale à celle de la lune. Une semaine plus tard, ils apportèrent l'habit couleur de lune. Ça aurait été plus rapide s'ils n'avaient pas dû faire venir le tissus du royaume d'Ayame.

Voyant que son père réalisait ses désirs les plus extraordinaires, le pauvre enfant désespérait de le faire renoncer à son projet. Sevychou lui conseilla alors de demander un habit couleur de soleil

- Mais il a quoi, avec sa couture ce prince ! S'écrièrent ensemble Shigure et Akito, qui, pourtant, s'exécutèrent.

- Demandez à votre père la peau de l'hippogriffe qui tous les matins lui donne tant de gallions d'or. Il refusera certainement de satisfaire votre désir car tuer cette bête serait la fin de sa fortune.

Le jeune prince demanda donc à Lucius la peau de l'hippogriffe. Sa folie était si grande qu'il ne recula pas devant cet énorme sacrifice. Il le fit tuer immédiatement et en offrit la peau à son fils.

Voyant qu'il était impuissant par tous ses conseils à sauver son filleul et à détourner le roi de son projet, Severus ordonna à Drago de s'enfuir. En même temps, il lui remit une cassette d'or et d'argent dont la serrure était faite d'un gros diamant. En lui montrant la casette, il lui dit :

- Vous mettrez dans cette cassette vos habits couleur du temps, de lune et de soleil avec votre miroir d'argent, votre rasoir ( ?) et vos pierreries. Je vous donne ma baguette magique avec une plume de fumseck je m'égarerais pas ? dont vous vous servirez pour avoir la cassette. Cette dernière vous suivra sous la terre partout où vous irez c'est vraiment dans le conte et lorsque vous voudrez l'avoir, vous toucherez le sol de la baguette et la cassette remontera aussitôt sous votre main. Pour vous enfuir du palais, habillez-vous avec la peau d'hippogriffe afin qu'on ne vous reconnaisse pas.

Le prince, ainsi travesti, s'enfuit du palais de Lucius, cependant que, dès sa disparition, le roi fait parcourir tous les chemins, fouiller toutes les maisons à plusieurs lieues à la ronde. Mais le fugitif est impossible à découvrir. Il a d'ailleurs pris soin, sous sa peau d'hippogriffe de très pauvres habits et de dissimuler sous une couche de suie la fraîcheur de son teint et la belle couleur pâle de ses cheveux. Il va de ferme en ferme, en se présentant comme domestique et tendant la main pour ne pas mourir de faim. Il marcha ainsi pendant trois jours et trois nuits, couchant quelques heures seulement dans des halliers ou dans une grange lorsqu'on le lui permettait par charité. Drago arriva enfin dans une métairie dont le maître, Tom, consentit à le prendre comme domestique, sans autres gages que sa nourriture et son logement au grenier de l'étable dont il devait nettoyer les auges.

Il travaillait ferme et n'avait de repos que le samedi. Alors, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre, touchait le sol de la baguette magique et prenait dans la cassette qui se présentait à lui, ses riches parures. Tantôt il s'habillait de l'habit couleur de lune, tantôt de celui dont l'éclat rappelait celui du soleil, tantôt ce troisième habit qui semblait reproduire si parfaitement la beauté d'un beau ciel d'azur. Il se mirait avec ravissement dans le grand miroir que lui livrait aussi la cassette. Drago en tirait un innocent et délicieux plaisir. C'était même ce qui le soutenait et lui donnait le courage d'atteindre, sans mourir d'ennui, le samedi suivant.

Or, cette métairie appartenait à un roi puissant, Arthur. Sa fille Ginny qui allait souvent dans la forêt étudier les plantes et les animaux, s'arrêtait dans cette ferme pour s'y reposer. Quand Peau d'Hippogriffe la vit, avec sa tournure de grande Dame, sa mine enjouée, il s'aperçut que sous sa peau d'hippogriffe, il gardait encore le cœur d'un prince et il se mit de suite à l'admirer : « qu'elle a l'air gracieuse, qu'elle est aimable, pensait-il, et que bienheureux sera celui qu'elle choisira pour époux ! La princesse, de son côté, qui errait un jour à l'aventure, passa devant la chambrette de Peau d'Hippogriffe. Par hasard (hum, hum…), elle mit l'œil à la serrure et elle vit un magnifique spectacle. Comme c'était samedi, Peau d'Hippogriffe avait revêtu son habit couleur de soleil. Il était si beau que sa chambrette était comme illuminée de sa beauté et Ginny en fut émerveillée.

Elle continue sa promenade mais les charmes de la forêt la laissèrent indifférente. Le spectacle singulier qu'elle venait de voir était toujours devant ses yeux. Et ce fut l'âme toute bouleversée qu'elle regagna son palais. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose qu'à la beauté surprenante d'un garçon de ferme, entrevu par elle, dans une chambrette de métairie, et, finalement, elle se consumait d'amour pour lui.

- Sa mère, Molly, qui la voyait dépérir et refuser presque tous les aliments, la pressait un jour de goûter au moins une dragée de Berthie Crochue qu'elle venait d'acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse ; mais Ginny déclara qu'elle n'en mangerait que si Peau d'Hippogriffe l'achetait lui-même.

Molly ne comprit rien au désir de sa fille et demanda qui était ce Peau d'Hippogriffe auquel son fils s'intéressait. On lui dit que ce domestique était plus laid et plus sale que le dernier des marmitons.

- Qu'importe, dit Molly, je ne veux d'aucune façon, contrarier ma fille. Dîtes à ce vilain Peau d'Hippogriffe qu'il aille acheter les dragées .

Lorsqu'on lui eut fait part de l'ordre de la reine, Peau d'Hippogriffe ne se sentit pas de joie. S'étant fait remettre la somme nécessaire je rappelle que Drago n'est pas payé pour son job, le gîte et le couvert étant suffisant d'après Tom. Puis, se parant de son habit de soleil, il se rendit sur le chemin et choisit avec soin les dragées pour la princesse. Dans la poche, il glissa une splendide chevalière d'émeraude dont était orné son petit doigt. Ginny, toute à sa joie, manqua avaler la chevalière avec les dragées mais, s'apercevant à temps de son erreur, elle la cacha précieusement sous son chevet.

Depuis qu'elle avait vu Peau d'Hippogriffe dans sa chambre, la princesse ne dormait plus. Elle dépérissait de jour en jour ; elle dut s'aliter. Le sage médecin Hatori consulté (le royaume de l'empereur Ayame jouxte celui dont je parle) déclara qu'elle était malade d'amour. Molly proposa alors de marier sa fille. Quand elle lui fit part de son projet, elle lui dit en montrant l'anneau trouvé parmi les dragée :

- Maman, je ne me marierai qu'avec la personne au doigt de laquelle cet anneau ira bien .

On se mit en quête dans tout le royaume mais ce fut vain que les princes, ducs et les plus nobles jeunes gens du royaume présentèrent leurs mains. On essaya alors la chevalière aux autres jeunes garçons et même aux serviteurs ; ce fut en pure perte. On allait oublier Peau d'Hippogriffe. Ginny demanda qu'on essaya la chevalière au doigt de ce serviteur et chacun de rire de cet ordre. Peau d'Hippogriffe arriva devant Ginny et grande fut la surprise de tous quand on le vit montrer une jolie main blanche il venait de se faire faire une manucure grâce à Severus qui lui avait offerte au doigt de laquelle la chevalière s'adapta parfaitement.

Alors, sa peau d'hippogriffe glissa de ses épaules et l'hippogriffe revint à la vie grâce à l'enchantement que Severus avait lancé pour le protéger, estimant que c'était grand dommage de tuer un si merveilleux animal. Cela fit grand plaisir à la princesse qui les étudiait. La beauté de Drago, émerveilla tout le monde, il portait au dessous son habit couleur de soleil. Ginny se précipita dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ayame et Lucius furent invités au mariage. L'empereur en profita pour présenter à tous sa nouvelle épouse, Minne, et Lucius reconnaissant son erreur, accepta le mariage de son fils aimé. Severus assista aussi au festin et hérita de l'hippogriffe. Enfin, Shigure et Akito faillirent être désignés plus grand couturiers du royaume. Malheureusement pour eux, Aya repris quelques coutures des habits de Drago et montra ainsi sa supériorité sur ses élèves.

* * *

Dîtes, vous avez pas réellement cru que j'allais tuer un animal sans défense ? Et voilà, j'ai encore abusé d'Harry Potter. Cette fic, je l'ai dédiée à ma Galadriel adorée qui adore Drago et qui n'a pas lu le tome 6.  



	3. La princesse grenouille

**La fiancée grenouille**

_Voilà, tout frais arrivé, un nouveau conte de fée. J'ai pas fini ma période Harry Potter et les personnages sont presque tous, ici, out of character (OOC) mais appartiennent malgré tout à JK Rowling. Mais, ici, accrochez vous (c'est bien moi, votre conteuse qui écrit ces mots), point de Severus Snape ou d'Harry. Non ! Place aux héros méconnus.  
Le conte, d'Aurelio Llano, s'intitule La fiancée grenouille. Maintenant, la distribution :  
La narratrice, tout d'abord, charmante, brillante, séduisante (je profite d'une promo sur les fleurs) : moi !  
Les animaux. Ils sont trois. Le coq, sera interprété par Dudley Dursley. Il avance, sous la menace des personnages principaux du roman, trop contents de m'échapper. Ensuite, la couleuvre, est interprétée par Seamus Finnigan, prêté par Hanyarin qui sait qu'il le récupèrera après. Il se joint à nous, légèrement intimidé par les projecteurs mais est rassuré par le sourire d'Hanya. Enfin, le dernier animal, une grenouille est interprétée par Luna Lovegood qui, ayant lu le scénario et le trouvant à son goût a demandé à interpréter le rôle principal.  
Les parents de Luna et Seamus seront joués par Gilderoy Lockhart et Sybil Trelawney. Le premier aime toujours (malgré son amnésie) qu'on parle de lui, a accepté et Sybil, quand je lui ai proposé un conte de fées m'a suppliée d'avoir un petit rôle. Le roi, sera joué par Filius Flitwick, que cela amusait.  
Il me reste à nommer, un prince chasseur, son frère et une fiancée. Sont donc sélectionnés pour ces rôles, le jeune Neville Londubat, son camarade (façon de voir) Blaise Zabini et, Parvati Patil, dont on parle généralement à peine plus que de sa sœur. Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, je vais commencer. Bonne lecture_.  
_Dédié à mon Hanya, prof, qui se reconnaîtra dans les allusions glissées dans cet OS pour lui._

* * *

La narratrice avance doucement sur le devant de la scène, les acteurs étant toujours tenus en respect par certains personnages sont priés de jouer tranquillement leur rôle.  
Il était une fois… 

_/ éclat de rire dans mon dos /  
- Mwa : Quoi ?  
- Dean : Ben, tes contes commencent toujours par « il était une fois »  
- Mwa : C'est faux ! Et en plus, c'est pas moi. Mais, admettons, je vais recommencer  
/ je m'éclaircis la voix /_

Il y a très, très longtemps, dans une galaxie lointaine…

_/ re-éclat de rire /  
- Mwa : Ben quoi ? Là, c'est pas une intro de conte de fées !  
- Remus : Mais c'est pas non plus dans l'ambiance !  
- Mwa : Z'êtes agaçants ! Puisque c'est comme ça :_

Dans un pays dont les hérauts ont oublié le nom, et sur lequel le temps a jeté un voile discret…

_/ je regarde dans mon dos, tout le monde est calme /_

un voile discret, dans une ferme, un couple vivait heureux mais regrettait de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Gilderoy, en effet, était affligé d'un mal incurable, rendant cela impossible et Sybil désespérait.

_- Gild : Non ! Comment osez-vous remettre en doute…  
- Mwa : Gilderoy ! Nous sommes dans un lieu accessible aux enfants ! Taisez vous et laissez moi continuer. Si vous êtes sage, vous signerez des autographes  
Pendant que le sorcier amnésique signe les inutiles pages du script, reprenons le récit_

Le temps continua de passer, le couple vieillit. Un jour, n'y tenant plus, Sybil, en sorcière qui sait que tout est possible, hurla :  
- Sybil, comme en transe : Une fois la lune 9 fois disparue du ciel, la conteuse mettra au monde une grenouille et une couleuvre

_La narratrice lève les yeux sur la devineresse, conteuse à ses heures, voulant arguer que ce n'est pas le texte, puis, croisant son regard, renonce_

Neuf mois après… disons cette prédiction, faute d'un meilleur terme… Sybil accoucha, littéralement, d'une couleuvre (ou plutôt d'un petit serpent) et d'une grenouille.  
Le jeune serpent, prénommé Seamus parce que sinon, c'est trop long à écrire, partit, dès sa naissance, dans un grand lac de la montagne et sa sœur, Luna, resta à la ferme, sous forme de grenouille.  
S'ensuivit une discussion assez violente, entre les parents, qui cherchèrent pourquoi sa prédiction avait été aussi juste. En effet, il est de notoriété publique qu'une sibylle parle par énigme et ils venaient donc de passer 9 mois à chercher à comprendre le sens de "grenouille" et "couleuvre", interrogeant même les mânes de Salazar pour comprendre ce que venaient faire ces bestioles dans l'histoire. Mais, je sens que je m'éloigne en m'intéressant aux états d'âme de deux personnages qui vont bientôt être éjectés.  
Luna grandit, bondissant allègrement dans la maison. Un jour, sa mère éclata et dit :  
- Sybil : Je vois dans les feuilles de thé que tu vas bientôt rencontrer l'amour, vivre heureuse et avoir plein d'enfants.  
- Luna : Maman ? T'es sûre ? Non, parce qu'au lieu de prédire ce genre de trucs, tu pourrais aussi me donner le repas pour père, le connaissant, il va rester toute la journée à signer ses photos et oublier de manger.  
- Sybil : Oui, ma chérie, bondit donc jusqu'à lui.  
Luna partit donc, bondissant et chantonnant, heureuse de sortir. En effet, son père était installé, non dans le bureau comme elle l'avait cru, mais dans le parc de sainte Mangouste, signant tranquillement ses photos.  
Elle revint pareillement, n'ayant aucune envie d'écouter les délires de célébrité de son père, bondissant et chantant.  
Chemin faisant, un jeune chasseur l'aperçut. Il décida de la suivre, subjugué par sa voix.

_- Mwa : Neville, c'est à toi  
- Neville : Mais… je… je ne sais pas si…  
- Ginny, sortie d'on ne sait où, encourageante : Mais si, vas-y, en plus, après t'être battu contre des Mangemorts au ministère, tu peux bien monter sur scène !  
- Neville : Je… je vais essayer, d'accord Ginny_

Une fois arrivé devant chez la jeune fille, inconsciente de l'émoi qu'elle provoquait, il fut intercepté par la mère.  
- Sybil : Vil chasseur ! Éloigne toi de ma fille ! Personne ne lui manquera de respect en ma présence, ni en dehors d'ailleurs !  
Neville s'enfuit mais, finalement, revint le lendemain et osa aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.  
- Neville, rouge comme un tomate, balbutiant, un peu perdu : Madame, je, je ne, je ne voulais pas me moquer. Au contraire. Elle a une voix, enfin, elle chante si, admirablement… /il inspire et dis la dernière tirade à toute vitesse : Puis-je vous demander la main de votre fille ?

_- Dean: C'est normal tu crois ? Il connaît une grenouille depuis la veille et il veut l'épouser ?  
- Mwa : Tu as trouvé normal que Sybil accouche d'une grenouille et d'un serpent ! T'as rien à dire mon petit !  
- Remus : C'est vrai que, vu comme ça…  
- Mwa : Dîtes, vous voulez connaître la suite ou non ?  
- Dean : Si on a pas le choix  
- Mwa : Donc, Neville demande Luna en mariage. Il a eu le coup de foudre, elle a une jolie voix et puis, elle s'entendra avec Trevor !_

Neville avait un frère jumeau, Blaise et tous deux étaient les fils du roi Filius. Ce dernier devait désigner un successeur pour la simple raison que la sage femme, Sybil d'ailleurs, avait négligé de désigner l'aîné des deux au jour de leur naissance et qu'après, ben, c'était trop tard.  
Filius réfléchit énormément puis convoqua ses deux fils et leur imposa des épreuves qui désigneraient le futur roi. Il leur proposa trois épreuves.

_Là, je m'arrête. Le script ne me va pas. C'est vraiment trop superficiel ! C'est la beauté qui fait tout ! Rah ! Je refuse ! Bref. Petit changement dans l'histoire, et personne ne me contredira  
- Filius : Je suis entièrement d'accord, je ne peux cautionner cela et encore moins le demander à mes élèves. Vous permettez ? J'ai une idée  
- Mwa, ravie d'être enfin aidée : Merci Filius. Nous vous écoutons_

- Filius : Mes fils, il est temps que je désigne un successeur. Je vais vous demander de passer trois épreuves, avec l'aide de vos fiancées, Luna et Parvati. Pour la première, vous devrez me ramener… tout d'abord le numéro le plus étrange du _La Gazette du Sorcier_.  
- Blaise : MA fiancée est la fille du rédacteur ! Cooooooool !  
Cette dernière remarque rendit soucieux le jeune prince Neville (nda : trop classe à écrire !) et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se rendit auprès de sa Luna. Elle le rassura, et convoqua le coq Dudley, qui picorait tranquillement quelques miettes de pain dans la basse-cours. Elle lui ordonna de l'amener jusqu'au lac de la montagne, ce qu'il fit, en la faisant monter sur son dos.

_- Dudley ! Noooon !Mamaaan ! La conteuse elle est méchante avec moi !  
- Mwa : C'est ça, appelle ta maman, je pourrais la transformer en poule, ça m'occupera et puis, que dirais-tu de retrouver ta queue de cochon ?  
Curieusement (?), il se tait et me laisse continuer_

Une fois arrivée, Luna appela son frère, Seamus, pour lui demander conseil. Il apparut majestueusement au bord du lac, l'eau ruisselant sur…

_/me retourne, vire Hanya et reprend le récit, comme si rien ne s'était passé_

Elle lui explique qu'elle a besoin d'un article étrange qui ne soit pas extrait du _Chicaneur_ mais de la sérieuse gazette. Seamus replonge alors dans le lac et revient, avec un numéro exceptionnel du quotidien (nda : la magie permet de mettre un journal dans l'eau sans l'abîmer, c'est super pour lire dans un bain brûlant après une longue journée de labeur). Il titrait : « Disparition d'un élève d'Hogwarts dans un nuage vermillon ». Suivait un article qui racontait qu'un dénommé Finnigan avait quitté l'école de sorcellerie et que personne n'avait réussi à deviner par quel sortilège, étant donné qu'on ne peut pas transplaner à Hogwarts. Aurait-il été enlevé par des extraterrestres ?  
Elle revint remis Dudley dans le poulailler, et remit le numéro du journal, si intéressant d'après son frère, à Neville. De leur côté, Parvati et Blaise n'avaient trouvé qu'un article sur Harry en train de danser avec Draco, pas de quoi fouetter Miss Teigne (nda : c'est dur pour moi de m'interdire de parler d'un personnage, sinon le délire aurait été pire !)  
Filius, nullement impressionné, les soumis alors à une seconde épreuve : ramener un animal curieux. Comme la première fois, Blaise avait un avantage sur son frère, sa fiancée ayant chez elle une bête qui répondait lorsqu'on l'interrogeait ! Au désespoir, Neville se rendit chez Luna et lui conta, encore, son aventure. Cette dernière repartit auprès de son frère qui plongea encore dans le lac et en sortit un chaton (nda : Toujours la magie ! Arrêtez avec la logique !) qui ouvrit sur le monde de grands yeux étonnés et curieux.

_- Remus, dubitatif : Neteria ?  
- Mwa : Le français est une langue polysémique. Ainsi, Seamus, qui a d'ailleurs pris des cours privés de français, le sait. Maintenant, c'était au rois de préciser le sens des mots qu'il employait.  
- Filius : Les deux sont acceptés. Au moins, Luna et Seamus ont trouvé une faille ! Neteria, quand tu auras fini de faire les yeux doux aux absents, tu voudras bien reprendre ?  
- Mwa, sortant de ma rêverie : Tout de suite profe… majesté_

Le roi Flitwick accepta le perroquet (nda : no comment) et le chat. En effet, lui non plus n'était pas familier des animaux moldus et en plus le perroquet avait été ensorcelé de manière à parler grec et latin par les jumeaux Weasley, ce qui était pour le moins étrange puisque aucun ne suivait ces enseignements à Hogwarts, ayant opté pour le cours de débauche. Il restait cependant une dernière épreuve :  
- Filius : Comme elles vous ont bien aidé, amenez donc vos fiancées, la cour jugera laquelle est la …

_- Filius : Je peux pas dire « la plus belle » ! C'est trop superficiel ! La plus étrange peut être ? Non, tout le monde le sait, étant donné qu'une de ces deux filles est toujours une grenouille.  
- Blaise : Il faudra demander à Mini de lever le sort après le conte  
- Mwa : Blaise ! Un peu de respect pour ta prof. Et, ne t'inquiète pas, elle a déjà promis de le faire. à Filius : Et si les princes amenaient la plus bavarde ou, mieux, celle qui a le plus de conversation ?_

- Filius : Donc, la cour jugera laquelle a le plus de conversation. Allez !  
Décidément, le sort s'acharnait sur Neville, sa fiancée était aussi timide que lui alors que Parvati était connue pour être une pipelette.  
- Luna : Ce n'est pas le plus important _Elle rougit en disant la suite_ mon tendre am… amo… amour

_- Luna : Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Neville ! Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un (nda : elle a sans doute une personne en tête) me croit  
- Mwa : Luna… c'est une histoire. Neville arrête de rougir ! Voilà ce que c'est que de travailler avec des seconds rôles, vous manquez d'expérience !  
- Blaise : C'est pas le problème. Je vois d'ailleurs pas ce qui est gênant. C'est aussi bien si elle rougit en s'adressant à Neville, ça rend ton histoire un peu plus crédible.  
- Remus : Arrêtez. Vous allez encore la faire pleurer et après, elle va vous forcer à danser. Si on en finissait plutôt avec cette histoire ?_

La narratrice avance donc une nouvelle fois sur le devant de la scène, avec le peu de crédibilité qu'il lui reste et fait signe à Luna de prendre la parole.  
- Luna : Je vais retourner auprès de Seamus et il aura peut-être une idée.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle sortit une dernière fois Dudley de la basse-cour et retourna auprès de son frère.  
- Seamus : Écoute, je vais t'accompagner et en route, je te donnerais quelques trucs qui feront que tu auras une conversation brillante !  
- Luna, lui sautant au cou : Merci grand-frère ! Je t'adore !  
Soudain surgit de l'eau (nda : je vais pas recommencer mais explications mais je concède que l'auteur n'a vraiment pas le sens de la logique) un magnifique carrosse tiré par quatre sombrals, ou alors par rien du tout suivant si vous pouvez ou non voir ces magnifiques chevaux. Le serpent et la grenouille se mirent alors en route, précédés par le prince.  
Une fois aux portes du palais Neville prit la main de la jeune grenouille et l'accompagna à la salle de réception, son frère la suivant affectueusement du regard. Neville fut vivement impressionné par la conversation de la jolie grenouille, qui, sur l'allée qui la conduisait au château se transforma en jeune fille.

_- Dean : Hein ? Ton truc est de moins en moins crédible Neteria.  
- Mwa : en fait, si. Seamus lui a glissé que pour voir un botruc (si quelqu'un se rappelle comment ça s'écrit, merci d'avance) et le ramener au Chicaneur elle devait épouser Neville parce que c'est un des cadeaux du mariage royal. Ça l'a débarrassé de sa timidité  
- Dean : Je parle pas de ça, quoi que, mais de sa transformation  
- Mwa : Tu te fiches de moi ? J'allais l'expliquer, juste avant que tu m'interrompes, sort d'ici ! Et en plus c'est super facile à deviner !_

Neville fit remarquer sa surprise devant ce prodige, ce à quoi Luna répondit :  
- Luna : à ma naissance, j'ai été transformée en grenouille par la sorcière Umbrige, qui en voulait à ma mère d'avoir épousé Gilderoy. Et seule, l'assurance de mon futur mariage pouvait m'en libérer, et seulement si mon fiancé reconnaissait mes qualités  
La jeune femme fit une entrée remarquée au bras du prince Neville qui la présenta à Parvati et Blaise. Chacune se mêla aux conversations de la cour mais, si Parvati était bavarde, elle avait tendance, en bonne Gryffondor, à parler souvent sans réfléchir avant, contrairement à la jeune Serdaigle qui conquis la cour rapidement par sa jolie voix et sa répartie.  
Ainsi, Neville et elle héritèrent du royaume et si Blaise râla un peu, Parvati, elle sourit, appréciant déjà sa belle-sœur.

– _Dean : même pas de baiser du prince Charmant ! Tu parles d'un conte  
- Mwa : Non, même dans la version originale il n'y a pas de baiser. Je peux finir ?  
Par contre, la malédiction d'Umbrige, elle est vraiment mauvaise, c'est super facile à briser en fait !  
- Blaise : Bof, tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui aurait voulu épouser une grenouille ?  
- Mwa : Mouais, bof. On finit ce conte ?  
- Tous : oui !_

Et Seamus me direz-vous ? Il est retourné au fond du lac, une fois rassuré sur l'avenir de sa sœur et attend avec impatience d'être, lui aussi, libéré du sortilège. Mais, connaissant Hanya, maintenant qu'il le sait, je suis certaine qu'il est au bord du lac

Fin

_Ce fut dur de ne pas parler des Serpentards, ou du moins d'en parler un minimum._


End file.
